Hermione and Severus
by queenvampire
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Lord had a daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange, and that daughter got sent to Hogwarts undercover as Hermione Granger? 7th year. Starts part way through. May not be exactly like the book, but it's my story, so get over it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Severus chapter 1

What would happen if the Dark Lord had a daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange, and that daughter got sent to Hogwarts undercover as Hermione Granger? 7th year. Starts part way through. May not be exactly like the book, but it's my story, so get over it :)

Hermione sat down and sighed. Here she was, stuck in the middle of nowhere, hunting 'horcruxes', and 'trying' to figure out what the Dark Lord was doing. Now, you're probably thinking, "what on earth is she on about?" But you don't really know me. I'm not the Hermione 'Granger' you all thought you knew. No, my real name is Hermione Carissa Lestrange Riddle, and I'm the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle (A.K.A. The Dark Lord) and Bellatrix Lestrange. And no, before you ask. I am not on the 'light' side, and never will be. And I am NOT destroying my father's horcruxes, as that would be stupid. When you destroy a horcrux, you can't actually tell you have destroyed it. And you definitely can't hear it singing, as Potter puts it. That's my spell, my father sent me on a mission to place fake horcruxes and lead them to it, so they thought they had destroyed them all. He also doesn't have seven, that would be stupid. No he has 52, my mother has 38, and I have an amazing total of 95. Even my father can barley believe it. A bit like my mother, I actually kind of enjoy pain. Sometimes we see how long we can take crucio without crying out... We usually end up laughing.

Another thing you should know about me is that I don't look like this (bushy hair, horrible dress sense). No, I have pitch black, waist length hair, and bright red eyes. My skin is very pale, and I'm also pretty tall. And I love the colour black :).

Oh, and I'm dating Severus Snape, who is actually 25, not whatever age he says he is. My father made him look older, so he could take the Hogwarts job. I hate it, but its not my decision.

I sat in the tent,wondering how much of this I could take. Not much, that was sure. I knew the plan now, but it was going to take a few more days to convince the boys the next horcrux was in Hogwarts. I couldn't wait for that. It would be amazing, to see everyone, Sev, Draco, all the Slytherins... Oh, and then my father gets to kill Potter, and he said I could have as many Weasels as I wanted. I'm definitely having Potter's best buddy, Ronald... What kind of a name is that, anyway? I grinned at the thought if being allowed to kill him... Maybe I might to torture him first... Now, it was time to have a 'sudden breakthrough'.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Severus Chapter 2

"Harry! Harry, I've worked out where two of the other horcruxes are!" I yelled, running towards him. "There's one in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts, and I think there might be one at Hogwarts, too. With those two, plus the snake-" I said, but he cut me off before I could continue. "We'll have all the horcruxes! Hermione, we've nearly done it!... But how do we get into Gringotts? It's a massively guarded super bank, with goblins. What are we supposed to do?"

I had an answer to that. "I have some polyjuice potion left over from a while ago, and when we were at the Malfoy's, I took a few of her hairs. I thought they might be useful." I said remembering when we had been at the Malfoy's. I had made a few cuts on my arm, and screamed a bit, to make it convincing, but mostly I just celebrated with my family. That is, until Potter escaped. Then my mother had to pretend to be torturing me. We hated that, seeing as I had to actually scream like I was in pain, and no mother likes that. But still. We 'escaped' and know just had to get into Gringotts. That shouldn't be too hard (I've done it before, just to test Mother's security... I think she killed half the guards in annoyance).

"Wow, Hermione, you're always so prepared." Said Weasel.

"Thanks, but know we need to go. I'll be Bellatrix, Ronald and Harry can go under the cloak." I said, and ran off to get the potion. I had to be careful using this, as when I came out of the potion's glamour, it might take my own glamour with it, and they would all see who I really was. But I had done it before, and I'm confident that I would realise if my glamour slipped, and would be able to put it backup before anyone noticed. I returned to the boys and dropped a hair into the potion. I gulped it down, then grabbed the boys arms and aparated outside Gringotts. They slipped under the cloak, and we made our way through the hall. I imitated my mother's 'death stare' as she likes to call it, and the goblins cowered in fear.

When we reached the vault, I quickly cast the spell disabling the traps my mother had set, and then also the one causing a fake horcrux to 'sing'. Potter grabbed the horcrux, and we got the hell out of there. When we got back to the camp, he 'destroyed' it.

Time to go back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Severus Chapter 3

We are our way up the path through Hogsmead, with me disabling any alarms we came across. I could only do this because of my status as the Dark Lords daughter; any other person would have been captured by now. We sneaked into Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack, and then crept through the hidden passages ways to the Room of Requirement. There almost all the Gryfinndors, and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs waited for us. Great. My least favourite gang. Potter went of on some rant about us being strong, and about needing to find something, somewhere in the castle, only they weren't sure what, or where. Everyone looked slightly daunted. Then Loony Lovegood came up with the idea of that strange crown I found last year, and took 'cos I thought it might match an outfit I had bought. Turns out its some lost diadem or something... I guess I could make that into something... Maybe hint it was in here, but a different room in here, or something... Make it obvious, so Potter would see it, and the singing really loud, or something.

"Well, I think it's time we announced our presence." Said Potter. Oh, great. A big scene. So looking forward to that. Knowing Potter, it would be really dramatic, with lots of fighting... I was right. The plan was to take out Snape, and then send the Slytherins to the dungeons... UNFAIR! Talk about prejudice! I walked with the others to the great hall, where we started the plan. Potter stepped out behind the others (coward) and I told Severus (we have a lover's bond, so we can talk privately) that he needed to pretend to be good. He agreed, and turned round to face Potter. Then he smiled. "Potter, we were wondering when you would get here." Potter looked shocked. "Ummmm... What are you on about? I thought you were on the Dark Lord's side?"

"Oh, no!" Sev lied. "I would never side with him! I was a spy for Albus. Now, we need to start making plans, the Dark Lord will be here soon." Thank god, he added in his head, and, by extension, mine.

Potter looked very surprised for a moment, then he nodded. Fast recovery... Shame we're gonna have to kill ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Severus chapter 4

Finally the moment is here. Finally I can reveal who I really am. Sev was joining in the little firework display in my head at the moment. We grinned at each other. Then I saw my father's army walking up the steps of the castle and stopping in front of us.

My father made a speech, and then asked the crucial question... "Which of you will join us?" I stepped forward, as did Sev, Draco, and lots of other death eater kids. Potter and Weasel grabbed my arms, and tried to make me stay, but I broke free. I was the first one to my father; the other kids knew who I was and avoided me.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Came the cries from behind me.

"Family must not betray family... Surely you know that by know?" I laughed my mother's laugh. Potter seemed to understand, but Weasel still looked confused. Potter must have realised, because he said "Ron, she's a death eater kid. She was a spy for the Dark Lord." My mum rushed up to me and hugged me, proving that it was true.

"But if Bellatrix is your mum, then who's your dad?" Asked weasel.

"I think it's time to tell them the truth, Hermione." Said dad softly.

"Alright. Ok, so my real name is Hermione Carissa Lestrange... riddle. My father is the Dark Lord." I said, smirking at the horrified/terrified/shocked faces in front of me.

"Oh, and one last thing, weasel. I never, ever loved you. I already have a boyfriend." Sev grinned at his and stepped up to take his place by my side.

"You can't mean that, Hermione! And I mean, Snape? He's about 20 years older than you!" Yelled weasel. Obviously he had a hard time letting go.

"Father, please take the glamours of sev and me. They really annoy me. And sev looks so old like that!" I asked my dad.

"Of course sweetie." All the light side looked shocked at the love that you could hear in his words. As the glamours lifted, I turned and saw a younger version of Severus looking at me. I leaned over and kissed him, almost too passionately for public. I heard more gasps, and I knew they must have finally got it.

" I can still kill you, Voldemort. I have destroyed your horcruxes. Your own daughter helped with that. All seven of them are gone." Yelled Potter.

My father and I burst out laughing, along with my mother. Potter looked confused. "You don't get it, do you? When you destroy a horcrux, nothing happens. What you destroyed were fake horcruxes I sent my daughter to plant, to lead you off track. You can't even find horcruxes without already knowing where they are." Potter looked horrified.

"Oh, and potter?" I added. He looked almost hopeful, as if I might have changed which side I wanted to be on. "Seven horcruxes? You really believed that? If you want horcruxes, you do it properly." He looked sad, " well, I thought it was a lot..."

"Honestly, Potter, my father has 52 horcruxes scattered around the globe. My mother has 38, and I have the highest record with 95." They all looked terrified.

"You split your soul into 95 pieces?" This was McGonagall.

"Yes, I did. The pain was actually kind of nice. Now, maybe it's time to practice witchcraft, hmmm?" I pulled out my wand, and shot the killing curse at her. She died an instant later. As her body dropped to the floor, everyone looked at me in terror. Then anger. Then I was faced with a whole load of wands. I put up a quick shield, not a very strong one, but enough to stop their curses, then shot about 5 more of them dead. My father killed potter and instant later, and they lost hope. We defeated them easily, and at the end of the battle, Sev and my hugged each other and kissed a bit more. The he looked at me as if reassuring himself, then landed down and said the two best words I had ever heard.

"Marry me." I just nodded, and then we were kissing...

Until I heard my father cough behind me. I turned, guilty, but he just smiled, and hugged me. Then I ran to my mum, and hugged her to, before we walked away, leaders of the witch and wizarding world, and very happy ones at that, too.


End file.
